


i just need your sweet sweet lips to kiss me (i just need your tender loving care)

by joshwrites



Series: the witchcraft in your lips has me spellbound [7]
Category: Emmerdale
Genre: But Soft As Fuck Vanity, Canon Bisexual Character, Canon Lesbian Character, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Caretaking, Charity Dingle is So Soft, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Pet Names, Probably Super Out of Character, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-19
Updated: 2018-04-19
Packaged: 2019-04-25 05:13:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14371656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshwrites/pseuds/joshwrites
Summary: Vanessa has had a hard day, can Charity make her feel better?





	i just need your sweet sweet lips to kiss me (i just need your tender loving care)

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if you feel like Charity is a bit out of character here, I just wanted to write something super soft I guess.

When Charity steps through the door to Tug Ghyll late on Saturday evening, she can't remember the last time she felt so relieved to be at home. Home. She never thought she’d find this little cottage to be her home. If you had asked her five years, hell even one year ago that this is where she’d be, that this is where she would call her home she would think you were off your bloody rocker, but the truth is Tug Ghyll felt more like home than the pub ever did.  
  
  
  
The near-silence of the cottage is very unusual and a testament to just how late it actually is; no pitter-patter of Johnny or Moses' tiny feet scurrying across the floor, no disgruntled sigh or overdramatic flopping down on the couch from Noah as he tapped on his phone and not even a welcome-home kiss from her girlfriend.  
  
  
  
Charity despised working weekends, especially long nights when she had to lock up at the pub. She's completely exhausted and depleted after a very busy day that has repeatedly tried her patience and forced her to remember yet again how truly moronic and tiring some of the punters are.  
  
  
  
She can hear the TV playing on a low volume in the living room as she tiptoes further into the cottage, rounding the corner to see Vanessa stretched across the couch and laying flat out on her stomach. Her girlfriend looks utterly pitiful, long blonde hair splayed out around a face that is pushed deeply into the cushions and one arm hanging limply over the edge of the sofa with the remote control clutched in her hand.  
  
  
  
"Hey babe, what's wrong?" Charity asks with concern, her voice soft and her forehead creasing as her eyebrows scrunched up. She dropped down to her knees in front of the smaller woman to press a kiss to Vanessa's warm forehead when she peeks up at her. "You look completely miserable. Are you not feeling well? Did Moz and Johnny run you ragged today?"  
  
  
  
She is met with tired blue eyes and flushed pink cheeks as Vanessa blinks languidly at her, golden locks fluffed wildly around her shoulders. "M’fine," the vet mumbles unconvincingly, curling her knees into her chest and wrapping an arm around her shins.  
  
  
  
"'Ness, babe." Charity scoffed and raised her eyebrows. "You're quite clearly not fine." She chides gently, she should know that Charity would see right through her so it wasn’t even worth trying to act otherwise. Scratching her fingernails lightly against the smaller woman's scalp.   
  
  
  
"You remember that conversation ya’ forced me to have? About how we don’t have to pretend with each other and if something is wrong it’s okay to admit it and talk about it? Yeah? You remember that?" Charity smirked, continuing to scratch her nails lazily across the top of Vanessa’s scalp in a gentle massage.  
  
  
  
Vanessa rolled her eyes dramatically and pursed her lips for a moment, resolutely not looking at Charity as she continued to sulk before finally giving in. "My leg hurts," Vanessa murmurs in what sounds like a somewhat shamed tone, inclining her head toward the limb she had injured on a call-out several weeks prior and the scar from the stitches becoming visible as her pyjama bottoms rode up her calf.   
  
  
  
"I'm pretty sure I caught a cold from Paddy who sneezed on me earlier this week." She continued. There is a brief pause, Vanessa's voice sounding even more shamed as it cracks slightly when she speaks again. "And I also think I might start crying because I couldn’t even get through one day without fucking something up somehow."  
  
  
  
"Sweetheart." Charity leans over to place another tender kiss on Vanessa's forehead, her heart aching with sympathy and love for the woman right in front of her. "It’s okay. You’ve obviously had a hard day. You can cry if you want to. It's okay to cry with me."  
  
  
  
"I don't want to act like a baby, we’ve got enough of that with Johnny and Moses." Vanessa heaved a heavy sigh, trying to control her emotions and not have an emotional breakdown in front of Charity Dingle. Charity frowned and started to rub soothing patterns on her back as she watched her girlfriend blinking back tears.   
  
  
  
Vanessa started speaking again. "You're supposed to be coming home to your competent and sexy girlfriend, not some blubbering mess on the couch who can't pull herself together when things get a little bit rough and the hormones start spiralling out of control."  
  
  
  
There is a noticeable hitch in the veterinarian's breathing when she pauses again before continuing. "The boys have been running wild all day, I burned our dinner and spilt red wine all over the floor, and I haven't even changed out of my jammie’s." Vanessa plucks at the material of her flannel striped shirt pathetically, a streak of what appears to be bolognese sauce visible on the sleeve. "These are the exact same pair I was wearing when you left this morning."  
  
  
  
"Baby, you're not incompetent just because you've had a bad day," Charity assures her quietly, kissing a stray tear that breaks free from Vanessa's long lashes and trails a wet pathway down her cheek. "And you're dead sexy to me, no matter what you're wearing or how you look."  
  
  
  
She dead serious with that statement n’all, Vanessa's appearance never failing to make her heart thump a little louder every time she so much as glances at the smaller woman, and she ruffles the mass of blonde waves sitting atop her girlfriend's head with teasing affection, smirk back in place on her face. "Although I will say that this mop of hair you’ve got going on is starting to resemble some kind of birds nest."  
  
  
  
Charity chuckles when Vanessa reaches over to give her a light shove. "Well, that's certainly a mature response," she says with sarcastically with a smirk, running her fingertips lightly back and forth along the slight scar on Vanessa's leg, inducing a slight shiver from the smaller woman in response. "So your entire body is feeling pretty uncomfortable right now, huh?" Charity could guess just from the way it was creased and folded along the couch, it certainly didn’t  **look**  very comfortable.  
  
  
  
Vanessa nods mournfully, her delicate features pinched with emotion once again, and Charity carefully turns the slender figure over on the cushions so she is lying on her back before sliding her arms beneath the warm body to pick her up. Just as she suspected would happen, Vanessa yelps and begins protesting immediately when Charity sits down on the couch with the younger woman cradled in her lap and holds fast to the squirming form to prevent her from making an escape.  
  
  
  
"Charity, I'm trying  **not**  to act like a baby here," Vanessa complains with a sigh, but settles down quite quickly by sinking into Charity's warm embrace as she begins rocking the veterinarian from side to side. "There are already enough kids in this house to take care of.” She huffed dramatically. “You're  **really**  not helping the situation here."  
  
  
  
"Shhh," Charity soothes quietly into ‘Ness' ear, brushing another kiss against her forehead. "Just let me do this for you. It breaks my heart to see my future wife in such misery."  
  
  
  
Her comment induces a fatigued grin, Vanessa's head lolling back on to Charity's shoulder so they are looking one another in the eye and sharing tender smiles. This particular topic is something that is brought up on a regular basis in their conversations now, ever since Vanessa's mentioned it in her drug-induced state after she came around from surgery on her leg a few weeks ago. It is always talked about in a somewhat teasing and lighthearted manner, the subject is casually thrown into any type of conversation by one of them when they have the desire to make the other smile, but Charity has found herself becoming much more serious about it as time goes on.  
  
  
  
Her brain has been whirling constantly with private thoughts and plans, concocting elaborate proposals of marriage in her mind before discarding them and starting from scratch, unsure of exactly how to proceed with things from here. All Charity knows is that the small woman currently slumped in a dejected ball in her lap, this blonde veterinarian who is equal parts tough and vulnerable is all she wants for the rest of her life; Vanessa, Johnny and Moses.  
  
  
  
She slips her hand underneath Vanessa's pyjama shirt, knowing the younger woman likes to have her stomach rubbed when she’s feeling low and listens to the pleased sound that emits from pink parted lips as she strokes her fingers over tense muscles. Charity leans down to place her mouth against those enticing lips, Vanessa returning the gesture with as much energy as she can muster, and they kiss languidly for a few minutes before Vanessa tilts her head back so they are gazing at one another again.  
  
  
  
"How was The Woolpack?" she asks tiredly as a small hand lifts to graze lightly along Charity's cheekbone.  
  
  
  
Charity shrugged her shoulders lightly, "It wasn't great." She admits softly, turning her head to kiss Vanessa's fingertips. "But we don't have to talk about that right now. Or ever. Babe, I just want you to get some rest and feel better alright? Let me take care of you."  
  
  
  
"Babe, you're the one who should be resting and I should be the one taking care of  **you** , you have been at work all day after all." Vanessa corrects instantly with a huff, her eyelids slowly fluttering closed as Charity peppers more tiny kisses along her hand and up her arm while working her way back to Vanessa's mouth. "And you're going to catch my cold if you keep kissing me like that. I don't want you to be as miserable as I am."  
  
  
  
Charity hummed.  
  
  
  
"Misery loves company," Charity answers with a shrug and a smile, gathering Vanessa closer to her as she deepens the kiss and her mind races with thoughts of their future together.


End file.
